godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouranos
'' Greek Mythology Ouranous also known as 'Ouranos '''or '''Ouranus '(Ancient Greek Οὐρανός, Ouranos meaning "Father Sky"), 'Father Sky '''was the Primordial god of the higher sky, middle sky, supergiant star, super galaxy, hyper lightning, middle air and heaven Ouranos is son and husband of Gaia. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. In Ancient Greek literature, Ouranos is the only son of Aeither and Gaia, Father Space and Mother Earth. Aeither and Gaia were ancestors of all of the Olympian gods, but no cult addressed directly to Ouranos survived into Classical times, and Ouranos does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky and Styx (sister of Nyx) might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic. In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in ''Theogony, Ouranos came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. but Ouranos was killed Aeither with his own hands. Hesiod named their six sons and six daughters the Titans, the and their three sons the three one-hundred-armed giants the Hecatonchires, their sons the one-eyed giants the Cyclopes and their two sons the primordial gods Tartarus and Pontus Disgusted by their looks, he banished the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes into Tartarus, something Gaia would never forgive. She crafted a sickle made out of flint and asked the Titans to end their father's cruelty. While five of the Titans refused, Cronos, the oldest and the strongest, took the sickle. He ambushed his father and castrated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea and from the sperm of the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. The Furies also came into being from Uranus' castration, they were created from the blood of the genitals, which depict that love and anger come from Man. ''God of War: Ascension Ouranos fought in the war of the Primordials, like all the other elder Greek deities. Although the Furies were born from his blood in the original Mythology, they were born from the madness of this war and, possibly, from the blood of all of those who were involved on it, and not only his blood, in the God of War Mythos. One of the Primordials that was seen in the intro of Ascension had shining flocks on his skin and was wearing a helmet, too. After he was punched, stars flew in the atmosphere. This was the only moment in which Ouranos appeared in the Series. It is not possible to tell whether he survived the war or not, or even if he was killed by Cronos in the Series or not. Another possibility is that he was castrated by Cronos before the war and died during it. God of War (Comics) Though never making an appearance in any of the games or the comic book itself; he is briefly mentioned by his son and one of the Hecatonchires, Gyges. The giant mentioned the aspect of how Uranus was repulsed by their ugliness and banished Gyges and his brothers to Tartarus, and claimed that the universe is the birthright of those born to Ouranus. Trivia *In mythology, it was Chaos, not Ouranos, who gave life to the universe. Although this could also mean that Ouranos simply ''gave the universe life while Chaos created it. *One of The Primordials in the opening of God of War: Ascension as there is a god with what seems to be a night sky for skin, this is Ouranos as he represented the sky. **Interestingly, the Primordial whose blood falls into the ocean and thus creates The Furies is female. This is different to mythology as it was Ouranos' blood that made the Furies after he was castrated. **Ouranos is middler of three gods of Sky others are Aeither and Zeus. Ouranos is more mighty, more sacred, more powerfull, more sublime, more superior and older than Zeus but Ouranos is less mighty, less sacred, less powerfull, less sublime, less superior and younger than Aeither. Gallery Ouranos Ascension.jpg|Ouranos (Left) in the beginning of God of War: Ascension, as one of the "Primordials". Related Pages *Gaia *Titans *Gyges Category:Characters Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Protogenoi Category:Titans Category:God of War Series Ouranos Ouranos Category:Gods Category:Males